Welcome to Rapture
The first area of the game, Welcome to Rapture is a tutorial where the player receives their first weapons, and plasmid. Also, this level introduces a few of the game's enemies, such as the Splicers, Little Sisters and their Big Daddy protectors and Rapture's security (Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets). Also, "Welcome to Rapture" introduces the player's guide Atlas, and Rapture's creator, Andrew Ryan. Once the player leaves, they cannot return to this area. The Contents of this apply to the PC, Xbox 360, and PS3 versions of BioShock. Walkthrough The man floating there is called Jack. He was on an airplane until it crashed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Swim trough the flaming wreckage to a large lighthouse, which is, from the point at which Jack resurfaces from the crash it is to forward and to his right. Once on land, go inside and head way down the steps and into a Bathysphere, and pull the lever. As the Bathysphere descends a screen will rise from the floor, allowing the player to find out what Andrew Ryan's motives were for Rapture creation. Get to higher grounds During Andrew Ryan's speech, Rapture will be revealed. Coming closer to the Bathysphere docking point, two men can be heard speaking to one another, a man named Johnny goes down to meet Jack. Things here are obviously bad, as displayed by Johnny and a Spider Splicer. Take the shortwave radio off of the wall near the door to speak to Atlas, Jack's guide. He will be leading you to higher ground, and hopefully help you avoid the enemies in the area. After some exploring, grab the wrench and take care of that man. Jack's in a room with a malfunctioning door lock in front, head upstairs to the Gatherer's Garden to receive a plasmid, Electro Bolt. During the cutscene Jack's introduced to splicers, a Big Daddy, and one of the many Little Sisters. After he shakes off the effects, head through the pipe in front using Electro Bolt. Part of the plane's fuselage breaks though the pipe (sure took its time in sinking, eh?) climb through it to move on. The hallway will end in another lounge a bit down the way, so search everything for more items. The bodies, the trashcans; anything that may hide delicious (if slightly unsanitary) treats. These treats will replenish some health. Tip: press select to see what an item will do. A splicer will attack. Get used to the process of taking them down: hit them with an Electro Bolt to stun them, then whack them with the wrench. That'll take care of them nicely, so repeat the process on any others in the area. During the ride in the elevator, Atlas will give you your first real goal: he wants Jack to go to a place called Neptune's Bounty and find his family. Kill the splicer nearby and take the Revolver from the baby carriage that she's guarding. This is the first ranged weapon, but Jack won't have enough ammo to use it just yet. Head into the Kashmir Restaurant nearby to start out toward Neptune's Bounty. There are plenty of enemies in the Kashmir, with a number of them located in the downstairs dancing area. Head down to find a pair of splicers, and take both of them out. When you kill the woman in the kitchen, explore the area to find another corpse with a decent amount of cash on him. Take it all, then head back to the dance floor and zap the water to kill the enemies there. An audio diary can be found on the table here; these diaries will reveal the story of BioShock. Be sure to listen to all of them as they come along. Tip: There are two bodies containing ammo. One in front of an entrance, the other in the kitchen. The one in the kitchen will only have ammo if Jack has less than a full six rounds of ammo (for example, three). If either body is searched, the other one won't contain any ammo. There's a hole in one of the stalls. Cross the room on the lighting scaffold and head downstairs to see precisely what happens when people mess with the Little Sister; they get a visit from a Big Daddy. Proceed through the Footlight Theater to the top floor of the Transit Hub. Zap the water to take out the two splicers. Be sure to search the body of the Big Daddy; these guys usually drop a significant amount of cash. Head to Medical A nasty discovery, the path to Neptune's Bounty is sealed, and a goodly number of splicers have noticed your arrival. Stay close to the water and zap them, use the wrench or pistol to finish off any remaining foes. The second wave will also come from the stairs and drop down into the pool of water here, allowing you to zap the water to kill them all. Head down the hallway towards the Medical Pavilion. A nice little message from Andrew Ryan will be displayed when Jack arrives. Wait for Atlas to open the doorway, then head through to the Pavilion. Map New Discoveries New Weaponry * Wrench - Floor, Bathysphere Station * Pistol - Cart, Kashmir Restaurant New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Electrobolt - Gatherer's Garden, Lounge New Enemies * Spider Splicer (Seen only) * Thuggish Splicer * Leadhead Splicer * Bouncer (Seen only) * Little Sister (Seen only) Audio Diaries *Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone *Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall Video thumb|left|400px Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:BioShock